Queen Miranda
'Queen Miranda '''is a major character in the Disney Junior series ''Sofia the First. She is the mother of Princess Sofia and becomes the Queen of Enchancia after marrying King Roland. Background Personality and Trait Miranda is a warm and caring woman. She deeply loves her daughter Sofia and was happy to become a new mother for James and Amber, to whom she hopes to be the opposite of the wicked stepmother cliche and she truly loves her husband, King Roland. She is even willing to indulge him in wanting a villager's life to show him how hard it can be. Miranda is encouraging and supportive of Sofia, always there to lift her spirits when she's feeling down or nervous concerning the expectations she has to meet as a princess and has great intuition, able to sense when something is bothering her daughter and is shown to not take kindly to people hurting her. She gives her motherly advice concerning whatever Sofia is striving to accomplish or is faced with and she's always proud of her. She also taught Sofia the importance of keeping one's promises. She definitely has strength of character, as she accepted the position, title and duties of a queen despite having originally been a humble shoemaker and thus far hasn't appeared to be daunted by her royal duties. Much of Sofia's personality, as well as appearance, are her mother's. Apparently, Sofia gets her curious and adventurous spirit from Miranda. Miranda is also prominent in Sofia's kindness, optimism, perseverance and intuition. Miranda also taught Sofia how to sew. Role in the Series Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess Miranda first appeared with her daughter Sofia. They were summoned to the castle to deliver a pair of slippers to King Roland II. It was love at first sight for Roland and Miranda and they soon marry making Miranda the Queen of Enchancia. When she and Sofia arrive at Enchancia Castle, she accepts Amber and James as her new children immediately. She is delighted when her husband tells Sofia she will have a Royal Ball in honor of her Royal Debut. Later, Sofia comes to her and tells her she feels that she's not ready for Royal Life. Suddenly, Roland comes in and gives her a lovely amulet. After Sofia accepts the gift, Miranda tells her everything's going to be just fine. For the next few days, Miranda notices a change in Sofia as she becomes move quiet and introverted. Miranda decides that she needs to see some familer faces so on the day before her Royal Debut Ball she invites Sofia's villiager friends Ruby and Jade to the castle. At the Ball, Miranda becomes one of the many victims of the sleeping spell that teaches Sofia not to mess with magic. When she wakes back up, she dances with her son and then her whole family. Gallery Trivia *She is actually one of two Disney queens that bear the name 'Miranda', the other is the biological mother of Camryn and Alex, the twin witch protagonists of the Disney Channel Original movie Twitches. *She knows the secret to getting rid of wee sprites, which few people know how to do. Category:Queens Category:Sofia the First characters Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Wise Characters Category:Spouses Category:Widows/Widowers Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Parents Category:Lovers Category:Disney Live! characters Category:Singing Characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Disney Junior Characters Category:Royalty Category:Hispanic characters Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Stepmothers